Orange
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 3 in the Colours Series. The Doctor doesn't enjoy interruptions. The Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items and should NOT be read by anyone who does enjoy MATURE themes.
1. Chapter 1

After four days of chasing 42nd century slave merchant aliens all over the city, they arrived back at the Powell Estate covered head to foot in an acrid smelling orange goo that had quickly solidified and now cracked every time they moved. The Doctor had complained profusely about going back to the flat choosing to explain at great length all the reasons they should go back to the Tardis, alone, together, and explore all the different showers and baths it held. All this served to do was give him an aching erection thinking about it and Rose to shake her head and call him a 'randy teenager' for the second time that day. Caked in the orange slime Rose knocked on the door and left a sticky hand print. Jackie swung the door open and stared for just a moment before recognising her daughter under the mess.

"Oh look at you, come in, come in. The hot water's on, go and jump in the shower. Oh God what is that stuff? Oh look at your hoodie, that's brand new, ruined no doubt, no, no, no, don't you dare sit on my sofa…"

She grabbed the Doctor by the arm before he'd had a chance to defile her sofa and he sighed, standing in the middle of the living room looking decidedly out of place and slightly defeated.

"Mum, do you think you could try and wash this stuff for me? Only I don't think I've left anything left here for me to wear… "

"Well, your school uniform is still in there." Jackie seemed unaware of the reaction she got from the Doctor at this suggestion. His eyes widened and he nodded at Rose emphatically from behind her mothers head. "Oh don't worry love, I'll find you something." Jackie started rambling on, offering tea and dinner and local gossip in one long stream. She headed into the kitchen still chatting away. Rose giggled at the lasting look of hope on the Doctor's face as if he were waiting for the school uniform to appear and turned towards the bathroom.

"I'll just wait for you here shall I?" The Doctor whispered, looking at her pleadingly, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Err… " Rose had sneaked boyfriends in before but wasn't sure how her mother would react to her sharing a shower with an alien. "Well, I guess, you could… " She reached up to fiddle with her hair and was greeted with a clump of rock hard orange gunk. "I do need someone to help me wash my hair." She grinned. "MUM, WE'RE JUST GONNA JUMP IN THE SHOWER!" And before Jackie had a chance to complain or protest Rose pulled the Doctor into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. And locked it. Just in case.

It wasn't a particularly big bathroom and they had to squeeze past each other stripping off each item of ruined clothing. Rose had trouble with the clasp of her bra that seemed to have been fused together by the goo and the Doctors socks had become very attached to his feet. After about ten minutes of struggling they were finally naked, Rose opened the door and chucked out the pile of filthy clothes for her mum to wash and turned the shower up as hot as it would go. She jumped under the spray and sighed.

She had almost forgotten she had company as she turned her head this way and that, letting the searing water cover her body. When she opened her eyes the Doctor was watching her, a dark, smouldering look in his eyes, as though he were considering ravishing her to within an inch of her. She reached out and ran her wet hand through his sticky hair. He stepped into the shower behind her and found a soft pink sponge at his feet. Picking it up (resisting the urge to comment) he covered it in sweet smelling soap and lathered it up letting the bubbles fall down Rose's back.

He reached out and began washing her shoulders, down her back, over her arse, letting his hands fall lower and reaching between her legs. She moaned under the spray and pushed her back against him. He bought his hands round her hip and to her front. He covered her stomach and glided up to her breasts, here he dropped the sponge and used his hands and rather talented fingers to massage the soap into her skin. She was writhing against him now and she could feel his cock hard against her arse. She smiled and reached behind her, running her hand over his hip, then up over his arm. She placed her hands over his as he rubbed her breasts. Her head was rested on his shoulder and she felt him lean down and whisper in her ear. An endless trail of filthy suggestions and debauched fantasies and when his hand dropped from her breast to her clit and began to rub agonisingly slow circles over her she gasped out his name.

He lowered the other hand to the back of her thigh and spread her legs slightly. She could feel his cock against her pussy now and bent slightly to allow him better access, bracing herself against the shower wall.

"So what do you want for dinner then?"

Jackie's voice carried into the bathroom and Rose stood bolt upright and stepped away from the Doctor giggling. He stood open mouthed, his erection failing at the sound of Jackie's voice.

"Anything. Not bothered. Honest."

Rose looked at the Doctor, his wet hair flat against his scalp. She shook her head and reached for the shower control.

"No, no, not finished. Still very dirty… " his voice was low and he grabbed her hand, pulling her into him. She stood staring up into his face. His hands were wandering again, lower down her back, one finger sliding down the crack of her arse, lower, just brushing her pussy. She laughed.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She shook her head and reached up to kiss him. It was just too weird. She turned the shower off and stepped out into the cold of the room. She pulled on her thick fluffy robe that still lived in the flat and handed the Doctor a towel. He grabbed it irritably and pulled it around his waist. Didn't quite protect his modesty. She giggled again and opened the door just a crack. After checking the coast was clear she signalled for him to follow her and she led him into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the bed while the Doctor threw himself down and laid staring at the ceiling his arms behind his head. Obviously unamused. She couldn't help but laugh at his petulance. "Cheer up. We'll be home soon." The words had escaped her mouth before she had a chance to think about them. The Doctor didn't seem to notice that she had called the Tardis home instead of this flat, he had known, selfishly, that she would never see these four walls as truly home ever again. He rolled onto his side and poked her. She looked down at him and smiled as he grabbed the end of her robe tie and yanked. The robe fell open but before she could flash him Rose wrapped the towelling round her tight. He shifted and rested his head on her knee, looking up pleadingly.

"Can you not go five minutes?" She brushed her fingers through his wet hair making it stand on end. He closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. He opened his eyes again.

"Anyway, s'bin four days." He was pouting. "I'm an alien, as far as you know my entire existence could rely on a good shag every five minutes."

"Oh yeah? And what did you do before I was there to entertain you? Jack take care of you did he?" Oh if looks could kill.

Rose pushed his head off her knee and shifted herself lower on the bed. She lay face to face with the Doctor and let the robe fall open exposing her bare breasts, nipples now hard in the cool air of the room. He beamed and stared down at her with eagerness. She blushed under his gaze, she still wasn't used to a grown man adoring her body quite like this. Not just the good bits, all those years of hating her thighs and wide hips and not-quite-big-enough-boobs and a stomach that just wouldn't go flat seemed pointless when he looked at her like that. To him she was in perfect proportion, in every way, and she suspected she always would be.

When he looked at her like that she felt a warm glow and closing her eyes she gave a little contented sigh. He looked up at her face and kissed her gently before lowering his lips and covering her naked, goo-free chest in kisses. She giggled as his hair, now drying at odd angles, tickled her. He pulled away and tried to shift himself so that his erection wasn't too obvious. He failed miserably at the attempt and Rose pushed him onto his back. She reached under his towel and grabbed his aching cock. He hissed and bucked up against her hand. She rubbed him a few more times and his hands ran through her hair and pulled her down for a possessive kiss.

"Get on top." he whispered.

"We don't have time… " he sat up and lifted her effortlessly on to his lap before she had finished the sentence.

"Rose, I'm a time-lord, we always have enough time."

"I bet you say that to all the girls… and boys… and aliens… "

He really did look desperate now. Aside from the fact that his cock was throbbing so hard and hot she worried he might sustain some kind of damage, he voice was hoarse, and his hands planted firmly at her hips were pulling her down to him.

_They had been standing in an alley way when the aliens had found them. 'Just enough time for a little fun', he had hissed as he lifted her legs around his waist and positioned himself, ready to ravish her. She had learnt to do up her jeans running in the last two days. He probably would of been nicer to those dam slave merchants if they'd let him have a quick shag. As it happened he knocked them out and sabotaged their ship muttering something about 'bastards' as he did._

She let him take control and guide her down and he gasped what sounded suspiciously like a prayer when her hips met his. "Oh Rose, I've waited so long… "

Yeah, a whole four days she thought. Yeah, a whole ten lifetimes he thought. Just because he was horny didn't mean he couldn't be sincere. She felt him lift her off and drop her back down again. He quickened his pace, faster, up and down, she could see his jaw clenching in an effort to keep quiet. Rose spread her hands flat against his chest and leant down, her lips hovering inches from the Doctor's. She dug her nails into his chest and kissed him hard and deep, her tongue exploring his cool mouth, her breasts pressed against him. She pulled up off of him and smiled at his whimper.

"I've done you some chips love, know you can't get enough of your chips… "

Rose stopped, hovering inches above his straining cock and stared in horror at the door.

"Al… all right. Thanks." She made to get off him and slapped away his hand that was fighting with all his strength to get her to sit back down.

"Nooooo!" he screeched as she rolled of him and started pulling on underwear.

"Hush. You can wait." she breathed at him. She stood up off the bed just as he tried to grab her. She found a pile of clean clothes obviously meant for her and the Doctor and pulled on an old pair of jeans. He was making little moaning noises and reaching out across the bed like a helpless endangered species advert. She spun round, bare-breasted and blew him a kiss. "The quicker you get dressed and eat, the quicker you can have your wicked way with me." He dived across the bed but she moved just in time and so he lay face down hanging over the edge kicking his legs like a four year old. Rose pulled on a baggy old t-shirt which she suspected was her mothers and bent down to kiss the back of his neck.

"Clothes." She pointed to the pile on the floor. "Food." She pointed at the bedroom door. "Fuckfest." She pointed at herself and whispered the last word so quietly he thought he might have imagined it. "But only in that order I'm afraid." She walked out of the door to the sound of the Doctor crashing to floor in his haste to dress. With a smile she turned to meet the steely gaze of Jackie Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just, y'know, tired."

"From all that running around saving the world?"

"Yeah." Rose lied. Running around saving the world was kids stuff. It was the constant sex drive of the man that wore her out. Rose sat down in front of a huge plate of chips and noted the second plate for the Doctor. At least her mum was warming up to him, a few months ago and she wouldn't have fed him. Jackie sat down opposite and watched her daughter over the top of her mug of tea.

"You be careful Rose Tyler." She said it softly, looking down at her tea when Rose looked up.

"Mum… he won't let me get into any trou… "

"S'not what I mean. A man's a man wherever he comes from. And don't you forget that you can always call this place home." Rose tilted her head and briefly wondered if all mothers gave slightly cryptic, philosophical advice over tea and chips.

"OH C'MON!" that was the Doctor screeching from the bedroom. He flung the door open and stood framed in the doorway. Rose very nearly fell off her chair as she collapsed into uncontrollable hysterics. Jackie stood up and fetched his mug of tea.

"What's wrong wiv em?" she called. She walked back in and placed the mug down on the table, and stood with a hand on her hip, ready to defend the clothes she had so kindly provided him with.

"What's?! What's _wrong_?! Whose _are_ these?" The Doctor pulled at the oversized red t-shirt, emblazoned with a huge Nike tick and the words 'just do it' scribbled underneath. That was nothing compared to the hideous grey tracksuit bottoms that were nearly three inches too short for his lanky frame. Rose tried to recover herself and held out the plate of chips in front of him.

"Well, I dunno do I? Just been knocking around and after you turning up half-dead at christmas I thought I might need some blokes clothes. Probably Mickey's."

For a moment Rose thought he might blast Jackie with his sonic screwdriver. But instead he slumped down despondently and started eating chips off of Rose's plate. She had recovered pretty well and only had to stifle a couple snorts of laughter. She placated him with a hand on his knee while Jackie fussed around them, pulling their clothes out of the drier and folding them neatly, noting that she didn't get any men's underwear to wash.

"Kept them on in the shower didn't I, protect my modesty." Rose very nearly choked on her chips when he said that. He pinched her knee under the table and they launched into a full scale 'under-the-table-battle' of pinches kicks and tickles.

They were finally ready to leave and the Doctor grabbed up his coat and pulled it round him, looking mildly perverse with just his skinny ankles sticking out from underneath, wearing only his trainers, no socks. Jackie had packed all their clean clothes into a laundry bag and was now topping it off with packets of food.

"Mum, we do have food on the Tardis y'know. And we do shop. Even went to Tesco's the other day… "

"Well, you never know, all that alien food might not be any good, might not be getting any nutrition." Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor as Jackie finished of the food parcel. She hugged them both good-bye and stood on the balcony waving them off down the street.

When she finally left Rose was surprised to find the Doctor's pace slowing. She was even more amazed when he turned an unexpected corner into a dead end, dropped the laundry bag and shoved her up against the graffiti covered wall so hard all the air was forced from her lungs.

Without a word he held her against the wall by her upper arms and descended on her mouth, neck and every available inch of skin with his tongue. He licked, kissed, bit and sucked so hard she thought she might be branded for life. His hips ground into hers and she felt the evidence all those interruptions.

It took him no time at all to rip off her jeans and push two fingers into her, she was helpless under his touch, moaning when his fingers left her but screaming when his cock replaced them. She clung to his shoulders, wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her thighs and arse lifting her higher so that their hips were perfectly aligned. She screamed with total abandon as he pounded her into the wall without pause for thought or pleasantries. It was probably all the screaming that woke neighbours.

And probably why they called the police.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really officer, we're really sorry but it's ok… "

"It's all right love, you don't have to protect him."

"No really, he's my, well he's my boyfriend."

The Doctor stood with his hands and his forehead against the wall, quietly praying that whatever else would happen in the next half an hour Jackie Tyler did not find out about it. A group of vaguely amused teenagers had gathered at the mouth of the alley where the police car was parked and they stood smoking and snickering.

"Bit old to be you're boyfriend, ain't he?" Rose bit back a laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, by rights I should charge you with indecent exposure and disturbing the peace, but since no one seems to be hurt I'll let you off with a warning. As they say, 'get a room' next time, yeah?"

Rose blushed and nodded as the second officer pulled the Doctor away from the wall and looked at him rather suspiciously. The Doctor shot him a huge smile and walked back across the alley to Rose, who he hugged and whispered into her ear - "Boyfriend?!"

"What did you want me to say?! He's just a time travelling alien who has a sex drive that would put Casanova to shame?" The Doctor just raised his eyebrows at her and grabbed her hand and heaved the laundry bag over his shoulder. They walked out of the alley way, Rose blushing a deep crimson and hiding her face in shame, the Doctor striding down the street towards the car park where he had hidden the Tardis.

Rose pushed the door open with a yawn. She stretched and kicked of her trainers and was surprised when the Doctor grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"All mine… "

She turned to face him and smiled, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. He lifted her and placed her on the edge of the console. Immediately he was fighting with her jeans, pulling them over her arse and down her legs while she perched on the console watching and giggling.

"You're unstoppable." He won the battle with the jeans and was standing between her legs, inches from her face.

"I think you'll find the exact opposite is true." She cocked an eyebrow. "In the last four days I have been stopped in my tracks a total of… " he stood counting on his fingers, "four times. Do you have any idea how long I have waiting to be inside yooooo… !?" She took one of his fingers in her mouth and swirled her tongue round the digit before giving it a quick nip and sliding it out passed her slick, rosy red lips. He didn't try to give a smart response just pulled off his t-shirt and Rose followed suit. He looked down at her nearly naked form and pulled her into him. As he seemed to be struggling to get the underwear off while kissed and fondled her, Rose slid of the console and removed them herself, giving him a little naked twirl when she finished. Before she could sit back on the edge of the console he bent her over, face down and ran a hand over her back. She heard him push the bottoms off and felt his naked body against her. She was a little concerned at the heat radiating from him and briefly considered he might off been telling the truth about his species needing a good shag. He placed one hand flat against her back and pushed her over slightly further. The cool metal against her skin was a strange contradiction to his hands,

"Ow, no, big metal lever thingy, this is not… " she was standing up straight after getting poked in the breast by a long metal lever.

"Forget the dam lever and bend over" he growled. Rose forced the lever up and heard it snap. She didn't care, she felt his hand slap her arse hard as he forced into her. She screeched out his name, the angle making him feel deeper than he had all day. They both stayed perfectly still for what felt like an endless minute before the Doctor lent over her, his chest hair tickling her back.

"Too much?" he murmured. She wriggled herself down on to his last inch.

"Never… " she looked back at him and the word was snatched from her mouth as he started to pull out, then forced back in so hard she screamed 'fuck' so loud it echoed. He started an agonising pattern, pulling out slowly and waiting a second before thrusting back into her. Rose lay her head against the cool metal, her hips were crushed between his and the edge of the console, she would be bruised in the morning but she couldn't care less. He spanked her again before pushing back inside. She was finding it increasingly difficult to take a deep breath, managing only to pant and grunt at his onslaught.

His hand was beneath her now, lifting her so she was almost upright, the other hand held the back of her thigh, keeping her legs spread. She was totally helpless in the position and the Doctor loved it. Varying his thrusts, speed and depth and waiting just longer then she expected before ramming back into her. The way she whimpered and moaned his name, begging (neither of them were sure if she was begging for more or less) and screaming obscenities made his hearts race. He pulled her close to him, her head fell back against his shoulder and he reached down her front to run his fingertips over her body. Never resting, never concentrating, just like his tongue, she simply leaned against him and tried to remember what her name was.

He was pumping harder now and he bent them both over the console once again. He ran his hand through her hair and grabbed a fistful of the blonde mess as he grew frantic, she felt him pressing against her back harder and she tightened every muscle she could. She was rewarded with a sharp slap to her arse and grinned, her eyes tight shut she did it again, and again, rhythmically in time with his thrusts.

"Keep that up and this is going to be a very," he pushed inside her, "short," he pulled out, "show," he thrust back into her. Too late, Rose's body was clenching every muscle without any command from her as a burst of white light flashed through her and she screamed out, reaching up she managed to brace herself against the console as her legs grew weak. The Doctors hands were back in front of her, holding her up as she felt the warm afterglow of her orgasm envelop her. She felt the Doctor rest his forehead between her shoulder blades and with his own scream he emptied himself inside her. He seemed to cum for hours, slowly sliding in to her over and over again before finally pulling out for the last time. He pulled her up and twisted her round to face him and she collapsed against his chest, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I can't move," she yawned into his skin.

"No problem, Doctor to the rescue."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor swept her up into his arms and she squealed. He hadn't realised just how weak his own knees were and so half ran half staggered to the nearest bedroom before laying Rose down gently and crawled into bed next to her.

"That it?" she chuckled and yawned again, fitting herself into him like a puzzle piece as he pulled up the duvet. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, his breath giving her goose-bumps.

"Oh, I think you deserve a little rest."

"Happy?" she said through another yawn. He just grinned into her shoulder, wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her. They were quiet for a long time until the Doctor kicked off the covers, sweating.

"Rose?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it me, or is it really hot in here?"

She turned to face him worried this was just a terrible attempt to get her to say something tacky. Actually, she was sweating, her face felt flushed and her skin prickled in the heat.

"It's… it's boiling."

"Oh shit… "

"What?"

"What lever did you pull?"

"I dunno, a white one."

He jumped out of bed and bounded out of the door. Rose groaned and tried to find some clothes from the random piles all over her room. She found a jumper but cringed at the idea of wearing it in this heat. She scrambled around and found a bikini top that she tied around her simply to protect her modesty. After another scramble she found a pair of denim shorts.

Well, she said shorts, they were more hot pants. Well, she said hot pants, they were more… indecent. She had tried a little bit of home fashion design and cut off the legs from a pair of ruined jeans. Only problem was she had managed to cut out most of the arse of them too. They were perfect, it was getting hotter, she was pretty sure she could see her make-up melting. She tied her hair up tight and off the back of her neck and padded down the corridor toward the console.

The heat was immense. It was like they were parked in the heart of a raging fire. The Doctor, still completely naked, was running round the Tardis pulling things and running his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Environmental controls. Rose, what are you wearing?"

"Is this really the time for an attack on my wardrobe?"

"No, no… just, well… "

"May I remind you that you are still actually without any clothes at all?" As she said it Rose ran her eyes down his body. Looked quite nice all hot and sweaty.

"Oh yeah. Well. This is a serious problem, we're gonna cook in here."

"Well, what's the problem, can't you just push one of the buttons? Pull a lever?"

He held up the end of a white lever that had clearly been snapped from its base and looked rather familiar.

"Oh… "


End file.
